fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
'''Mike Darren '''is a character in Final Destination Dead End and a survivor of the McKinley subway crash. He is the 7th and last survivor to die. Final Destination Dead End Nick Hunth and his girlfriend, Leonie Emilles, both take the subway to a photography seminar. At the substation, they encounter their friends, Mike, Steve, Sarah and Maria, on the subway. They encounter their other friends, Lorraine and Tasha and meet Harper and Edward. After boarding the train, Nick has a premonition of the train crashing and killing everyone, when the premonition is over, Nick freaks out and gets everyone off the train. After the memorial of the people who died on the subway, Nick is thanked by Harper and threatened by Edward, the 10 survivors are encountered by Officers Logan and Blox who interogate the survivors, after the police interviews, Nick notices strange things. At a disco, Lorraine dies when she is crushed by a disco ball. At her funeral, Nick hears what the priest says and believes that death is coming back for revenge. Nick notices more strange things before Edward dies after being beheaded by his garage door. Nick hears about it on the news and sees more strange stuff before Harper is strangled. Nick realises that the strange stuff he kept noticing was signs as to the next death, Nick invites his friends to his house to talk to them about what's going on, when he explains about flight 180, only Leonie believes him. He goes to the police station to see Frankie Cheeks to find out how to cheat death, but Frankie proves to be useless. Nick realises that the next in line is either Mike or Maria, when he and Leonie go to encounter them at a construction site, they don't believe them, Nick then pulls Mike away from his car before it exploded, the explosion causes a wrench to be launched at Maria and it impales her. Nick realises that death skipped Mike and the next person to die was Tasha, when Leonie goes to confront her, Tasha is bisected by a chain that is launched at her by a car. The following day, Nick realises that Steve was next on death's list, Nick and Leonie follow him to the 4th of July party, where Sarah also is, when Steve is about to be crushed by a falling flagpole, Sarah pushes him out of the way resulting in the flagpole crushing Sarah instead. When a chain reaction causes a Co2 tank to be launched at Leonie, Nick pushes her out of the way in time, skipping Leonie. Death Mike then arrives at the celebration with a gun hoping to kill Nick, when the Co2 tank knocks out a construction worker, causing the crane he was in to malfunction, this creates a chain reaction which eventually causes a McKinley sign to smash into Mike and take out his entire upper body. Signs and Clues Mike's last words were "It's time to end this" Nick had a photo of the himself, Mike and Leonie where a lopsided McKinley sign looks like it is being launched at Nick with Mike standing next to him. In real life, the McKinley sign that kills Mike was meant to kill Nick In the photo, Mike is making a hand sign like a gun, hinting that he will try to shoot Nick. Trivia Mike is portrayed by Michael Merrett